5 years of funding (years 10 - 15) are requested for renewal of the MAC with Dr. Rothfield as Director and Dr. Abeles as Associate Director. The Research Component will continue under the direction of Dr. Korn, 9 D/Fs are proposed: D/F-VH Gene Families in patients with Autoimmune Disease - M. Ballow, MD; D/F-2 T Cell Homing in Autoimmunity - R. Clark, MD; D/F-3 Effect of Glucocorticoids on Bone Organ Culture - G. Gronowicz, PhD; D/F-4 Development of improved Radiopharmaceuticals for Intraarticular Therapy - F. Hosain, MD; D/F-5 Regulation of Collagen Production by Scleroderma Fibroblast - S. Padula, MD; D/F-6 Subclinical Autoimmune Disease and Habitual Abortion - A. Parke, MD; D/F-7 Sjogren's Syndrome: Oral Flora and Disease - J. Tanzer DMD, PhD ; D/F-8 Molecular Studies of Rat Bone Alkaline Phosphatase - J. Zernick, DMD; D/F- 9 - Signaling in T Lymphocyte Activation - R. Sha'afi, PhD. The Education/Community/HSR Component will be directed by Susan Reisine, PhD. Activities will continue to be coordinated by Carol Pfeiffer, PhD and carried out by MAC faculty and AHP Teaching Team. Dr. Parke will continue as Physician Education Coordinator. Education activities and projects will be under the supervision of Robert Rippey, PhD. Research projects focus or computer based education for and psychosocial aspects of patients with arthritis. 6 Projects are proposed: E/C- 1 Total joint arthroplasty patient education and monitoring - Dr. Rippey; E/C-2 The Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis family Education Program - Dr. Pfeiffer; E/C- 3 Outcomes in Total Joint arthroplasty - Dr. Lewis; E/C-4 A National Study of Role Limitations in Rheumatoid Arthritis Patients - Dr. Reisine, E/C-5 Prospective Study of daily Stress Coping, and Disease Activity in Rheumatoid Arthritis - Dr. Affleck, and E/C- 6 Social Security Disability Project - Dr. Abeles with Dr. Liang. Renewal of the Statistics and Evaluation Core is requested and a Molecular Biology Core is proposed. An Administrative Unit will continue the overall administration of the MAC.